fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Nutrition Suspicion
Walkthrough Sacrificing Foods to the Cauldron Adding disgusting foods will push the Evilmeter up (good), and non-disgusting foods will bring the Evilmeter down (bad). (These lists are incomplete. Add to them, please!) 'Known disgusting foods' *Anything that's half-eaten (carrot, cheeseburger, etc.) *Anything that's used in the BFC *Banana Phone Peel *Bottomless Pits *Bombegranate *Bundle of Aspearagus *Brainfeed *Carnivorous Pear *Chewed-up Brains *Chocolate-Flavored Glue *Cluster of Grapeshots *Crusty Frylets *Disagreeable Beefcake *Eldritch Cheddar *Extra-Fried Pork Rinds EDIT: This doesn't work, it seems HEALTHY when I used it in the cauldren. *Fur-Covered Pastry *Free Sample *Funky Cheese *Funky Cheese Ganache *Fungills *Gelatin-Flavored Cheese *Gristle Nugget *Ground Coffee *Half-eaten Bun *Honeydoom Melon *Horrifying Sandwich *Molotov Fruit Cocktail *Nasty Flatbread Sandwich *Pierat Cream *Plague Chocolate *Poisonberry *Prickley Potato *Pumpkin Cap *Spoiled Mayo *Sticky Lolzipop *Teriyucky Sauce *Wad of Brown Pulp *Wet Noodles *Zombeans *Zomlette 'Known Non-disgusting foods' *33-degree Ice Cube *Average Angler Fish *Beef Shank *Bread Bowl *Bottle of BBQ Sauce *Cheese Wedge *Cracked Crab Claw *Cultured Yeast *Fat Wad o' Dough *Fiendish Smoked Paprika *Fizzy Soda *Fruit Smoothie *Funnel Cake *Ginormous Meatball *Glass of Milk *Gleeshroom *Gooey Seeds *Jairy Legwarmer *Health e-Clair *Huge Melons *Lemon *Marshmallow Cheep *Ordinary Chocolate Bar *Parsnip *Peach Pierat Spice Tea *Piece of Cap'n Cake *Pieces of Meat *Pierat Peaches *Pierat Shortening *Pleasanton Baked Beans *Porkin Egg *Powdered Toast *Rope *Rep Grinds *Savory Meatbrick *Sea Pineapple *Skirt Steak *Slice of Pizza *Tangenterine *Tastey Krabcake *Tin Gel *Tysonberry *Wad of Dough *Whipped Cream 'Known Non-foods (when there's some doubt)' *Ashen Tongue *Chester's Super-Hot Hot Sauce *Contemporary Pop *Porkin Wodka *Gelatin Pops *Purple Julius *Greasy Pomade *Half-Digested Foot *Hare Brain *Sun-Dried Pixie Wing Dialogue Briefing : "If you ever want to make it through my class, you're going to have to start eating right. Anytime some less-than-appetizing foods come into your posession, I want you to offer them up to the Culinary Cauldron within this Larder. Once you've purged enough nasty food from your persona, an apparition of those foods will manifest itself and challenge you in combat. Should you defeat your food demon, you will have earned my respect and be granted full use of the Caulfron to concoct any recipes you like." : "Remember, student- only the most vile, disgusting, inedible foods will suffice in drawing out the demon that plagues your culinary soul." Summary ''Sacrifice unappetizing foods to the Culinary Cauldron'' During Quest : You haven't rid yourself of your food demon yet, student. Act quickly- I've risottos to spit in." The Culinary Cauldron 'An offer to the food gods' : You stand before the Culinary Cauldron. The faint but unmistakable aroma of pure evil wafts from its murky contents. '5 Second Rule' (Non-disgusting food) :With an anxious sigh you toss your item into the Cauldron. With a splash it lands into the goopy liquid, then sinks to the bottom. With bated breath you watch...and wait. Nothing happens. Seconds pass- literally seconds, and still nothing! Instant gratification must have missed the memo on this one. :Finally a reaction occurs, but it's not really the one you were hoping for. With a strange hiss the cauldron settles down; the simmering goop calms to a mere bubble. You glance over at the Evilometer, which has actually gone down, not up. Maybe you should try a different kind of food, as this one seems to have actually made things worse. 'Cooking 101' (Not food) : Ok pal, listen up. The first rule of cooking is to understand the difference between food and, wel, not food. I really don't see how you've survived in the world all this time when you consider that item a type of food. Would you eat that inte!? I didn't tink so. 'Double Double...' (1st disgusting food) :The Culinary Cauldron is at its weakest stage. It hungers for sacrificial foodstuffs to nosh upon. :Would you like to offer something to the Food Gods? ::> Make an offering! 'Toil and Trouble' (3rd disgusting food) :Your disgusting nutritional offerings seem to be having an effect on the Cauldron. However, you have just begun to whet its insatiable appetite. :Would you like to make another offering? ::> Make an offering! 'Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble' (5th disgusting food) :Your continued efforts to purge your culinary soul of its food demon seem to be paying off. The Cauldron is becoming increasingly unstable. :Would you like to further entice your demon to manifest itself with another offering? ::> Toss in MOAR food! 'Something Wicked This Way Comes' (7th disgusting food) :The Culinary Cauldron is nearly at critical mass! It trembles and quivers with a powerful energy, its gaseous steam billowing out from its rim. One more sacrifice should bring it to its boiling point, and summon the food demon within! Make sure you pick the right food! ::> Offer more food Quest Completion :A Battle to Diet For ::"I say unto you in the words of my uncle- "Gratz!" The Top Chef outstratches his open palm, leading your eyes to the Culinary Cauldron. "I hereby grant you access to my personal kitchen. Use it to craft any manner of culinary delights you wish." ::"To get started, I'll grant you a recipe I'd never personally use, but you can. If you want to pursue your culinary career further, I suggest you find other foodies in the Common Ground." Category:Quests Category:Article stubs Category:Fantasy University